Complicated
by ShadyMidna
Summary: Tinnara is a young ninja in training with extraordinary powers, the bad thing is the Akatsuki is interested and has sent a spy to retrieve her... but who? But Naruto and his friends aren't giving her up with out a fight. Deidara x OC
1. Eventful Afternoon

**My first Naruto story! I'm using my own character for this one, but don't worry all of the others are in here too**

**Please send reveiws to inform me about any grammer or spelling mistakes and to tell me how it was.**

**I NEED BACK UP PLEASE!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

"Hn...?" there was nothing. No sunlight, no noise, no nothing. Just darkness and complete and utter silence. "Where am I?"

No one answered her, the young girl just stood there confused and scared. "I want to go home!" the girl whimpered grasping her head.

"You are the key." a voice echoed. It sounded like a young man's. From the mixture of the low bass and tenorish tones in his voice he was probably somewhere around the age of eighteen and nineteen.

The girl looked up, still grasping her aching head, "Who are you?" she asked. A pair of red eyes appeared, they were examening her.

"Yes, you are, in fact, the key to what I seek."

"Who are you!?" she asked again, "Answer me now!" instead of answering the eyes disappeared.

_'That figures! It never works in the movies, so why should it work here?'_

Just then something grabbed her wrist and spun her around. For the first time she was able to get a look at the person who was haunting her.

All she could really see was the shadows that had enguled him, but she could still make out some physical charateristics. He farely tall, but it was hard to determine his true height due to the fact that he was wearing something long over his body, maybe a cloak of some kind. Also she could tell his hair was pretty long from what she could see over the top part of his cloak. What scared her the most was the fact that his deadly red eyes were looking right at her. Almost like they were looking deep into her soul.

The man that placed a kunai knife against her throat forcing her to back up into a tree or a wall. Groaning in pain, tears now streaming down her cheeks, the girl managed to mutter, "What do you want?"

He brung his face close to hers so they could look into each others eyes. His eyes were like oceans of blood, cold and cruel. And there was something else, something that scared the girl even more... malice. Fear strucken she could do nothing but helplessly stand there and allow the man to dig the kunai even farther into her throat for trying to break away. Bringing his mouth right next to her ear so she could feel his hot breath on her skin, he coldly whispered, "I want you Tinnara..."

Tinnara quickly sat up in her warm, comfortable bed not the dark, cold place she had just come from. Her face was drenched in sweat and her eyes were wide with fear, almost as if she had just seen a ghost. She wasn't sure if it was a ghost or not but she could tell that it was **not** good and that something bad was going to happen.

She got up from her bed and walked over to her curtains. Light was leaking through so it was obviously late morning, early noon. Tinnara grabbed the corse fabric and pulled it to the side letting the light in. She shaded her face with her and and took a good look outside. The people of the busiling ninja village of Konoha. People greeted one another with smiles and waves of the hand.

'I guess it's time to go meet Kakashi sensei for our private lesson today.' She smiled walking away from the window to her tall cherry wood armoire. Lately she had been having alot of trouble controlling her chakura and that's what the lesson was supposed to help with.

Upon reaching the closet sized dresser she opened the doors. Out of nowhere Naruto jumps out. Surprised by Naruto's sudden appearence Tinnara stumbled and fell backwards landing on her soft carpeted floor.

"Hey Tinnara-chan!" Naruto shouted while crouching over the shocked Tinnara. He had his usual goofy grin plastered acrossed his face.

"You knuckle head." She laughed. Tinnara got back on her feet glabbed Naruto by the neck and started to noogy him.

"Hahaha, quit Tinnara-chan!" Naruto laughed. Tinnara complide and let go still laughing a little.

"You are such a dork Naruto!" She said playfully punching the yellow haired boy in the arm.

"Hehehe." was all Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja could say in response.

"Hey Naruto do you know what time it is?" Tinnara asked curiously. Naruto had to think for a second before he replied,

"Yeah when I asked you Mom earlier she said it was about a quarter to twelve." Tinnara's eyes widened with horror.

"Are you serious!? I was supposed to meet Kakashi sensei at eleven-thrity! Oh my god I am so dead!" She ran franticly to her her and pulled out her pink tank top, black skirt and shorts. Quickly taking her pajama's off and changing into her casual wear she ran quickly ran out the door leaving a puzzled Naruto alone in her room.

"Women." Naruto shrugged.

* * *

Tinnara ran like she had never had before. Some of her friends waved at her as she passed, she had no time for hellos at the moment. All of a sudden she trips and falls face first into the ground. 'Ah crap! That is so going to leave a stain.'

Suddenly she felt a strong hand wrap aound her arm and help her up.

"A little early for rushing isn't, you loser." She reconized that cocky monotone voice immediately. She quickly turned to see herself face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. His hard, cold onix eyes peered into hers with so much intensity it was like he was looking right through her.

"Sasuke I have no time for you at the moment! I have to go meet Kakashi sensei in the forest right now!" She yelled pulling her arm out of Sasuke's grasp. She had started to run again when Sasuke tripped her. "Sasuke knock it off! If you can't tell I'm in a bit of a hurry here!"

"Hmph." Sasuke just smirked at her annoyed expression. "Your no fun Tinnara."

"Yeah whatever I got to go! I'll see ya Sasuke!" She took off as fast as she could dodging the traffic jam of people coming her way. The village was always so crowded this time of day, it didn't really help her situation all that much. She usually wasn't one to rush, actually she was kind of like Shikamaru in her belief that you should never rush but instead take your time and enjoy it. Today was different though, she had an _important_ training session with Kakashi! And she was late! She was never late! Kakashi was going to kill her! 'Damn it!' she thought.

Once she reached the edge of the forest she was already sweating heavily from the mile run she had to do dodging and ignoring confused bystanders. Panting hard Tinnara found a tree and leaned against it and tried to relax.

"Well hello Tinnara. Nice day isn't it." the calm, cool voice echoed through the dead silent forest. She immediately opened her eyes to she her sensei couching down in front of her smiling.

Tinnara slightly blushed because it was a little embaressing letting her sensei see her in this condition. "Oh hi Kakashi sensei. I'm sorry I'm late." She stood up brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"Heh heh, it's okay," He grinned, "I just got here too." Apon hearing this Tinnara became very irritated.

"You just got here... You just got her!" She yelled. Fist clenched and face red, she began to run towards her sensei. "I got all worried and ran my butt over here just to find out that I wasn't late at all!?"

"Tinnara calm down I have a very good reason why I was late." Kakashi said dodging Tinnara's punch.

"It better be good." She said, her eye twitching with annoance.

"Don't worry I promise." He straitened himself out. "Well first let me just show you why I was late." He turned around and said, "You may come out now."

Tinnara raised her eye brow becaused for a few seconds nothing happened than after about five more seconds a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hi, un..."

_To be Continued..._


	2. Cause Life's Like This

**Yay! Here's chapter two! I personally I find this one funny because of Deidara's off and on jerkish attitude. XD He's a really easy character to figure out with his love of explosives, art, and his full of himself personality. He's my type of guy XD  
Once again I would really appreciate a review from you guys. You just to see how I'm doing.  
Thanks again**

* * *

**Chapter II**

_'Cause Life's Like This'_

"Hi, un" the person stepped out from behind the next to Kakashi. At first it was hard to make out his form because of the shadows but when he stepped into the thin ray of sunlight that came between the trees it was easier to see.

At first glance you might mistake him as a girl but it was obvious he was indeed a boy because of his boyish tenor voice. His long blond hair came over his left eye and the back was pulled int a ponytail. This boy's eyes were incredible! They were a deep crystal blue, almost like the ocean. He wore a circle of dark black eyeliner which made his eyes even more appealing and enchanting. The boy apparently didn't care much about his appearance because dressed comfortably. Just a casual black tank top and pants, but he didn't wear any shoes which intrigued her.

"Tinnara this is Deidara. He will be part of our squad while Lord Hokage looks for a less crowded one." Kakashi explained.

Deidara walked up to Tinnara, upon which she discovered he was a little taller that she was, about one or two inches.

Deidara just smirked and held out his hand and said, "Hi Tinnara it's nice to meet you, un" Tinnara took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Deidara." She smiled. Deidara's smirk just grew.

"You are very interesting. Where you in such a hurry this morning that you forgot to brush out your bed head?" He commented with a straight face. Tinnara immediately let go of his hand and took out the compact from her skirt pocket. He was right, her hair was sticking out all over the place. A blush spread across her face and she let her head drop so her blush wasn't visible.

Then she felt someone lifting her face up. When she realized it was Deidara she was even more reluctant to hide her face.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed. We all have our blond moments, and take it from a true blond, un." his smirk quickly faded into a friendly smile and his eyes softened. Tinnara could see he was being sincere. She nodded.

"Thanks." She returned his smile. _'When you get past his cocky expression his smile actually seems kinda cute.'_ she thought, the blush growing darker.

Deidara smirked at how he made her body react. "Oh and a... nice bra, un."

"Huh?" she asked. _'What is he talking about?'_ Becoming curious Tinnara trailed her eyes down to her shirt. "Oh my god." she said covering herself. Apparently her shirt had slipped down just enough for just about god and everyone else to see her black bra above her hot pink tank top.

Narrowing her eyes at him Deidara just laughed, "Your a funny one, un."

"Eh hm. I don't mean to interrupt your conversation but don't we have some training to get to, Tinnara?" Kakashi said coming between Tinnara and Deidara. Tinnara's face turned into a scowl and she began to glare at Deidara but he just smiled. "Tinnara?" Kakashi raised and eye brow.

Tinnara shook her head and snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry Kakashi sensei. I'm ready to train." Kakashi stared Tinnara off by doing simple chakra exercises. Once she easily got a hold of those they moved on to more experienced Jonin type exercises, and that's where the trouble stared. Everytime Tinnara tried one of her medical tequnices her chakra started acting up. It was almost like it was short currceting or something. And this entire time Deidara sat there watching and observing. He never missed anything and he took mental notes down to the smallest detail. After all that was his mission. Strictly recon and retrieve, not to flirt and get emotionally involved.

"Kakashi sensei I can't do this. I don't know what's going on but I'm pretty sure it's only temporary." Tinnara smiled at the last part of her statement. Kakashi placed his hand on her head.

"Way to be positive. And I'm sure you right, whatever is happening is most likely only temporary, but if you don't mind I'm going to tell Lord Hokage. Maybe she will be able to give us an answer." Tinnara wrapped her arms around the older man and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." Kakashi was a little shocked at first but than softened and hugged back. Tinnara and Kakashi were like siblings, except they weren't related. And they could always trust each other with anything.

* * *

Hands in her pockets, shoulders layed back and staring at the sky Tinnara started on her way back home. She sighed. There were dark circles around her eyes and a dazed look on her face. For the past week she hadn't gotten any sleep or when she occasionally collapsed from exhaustion those red eyes would appear. It was like torture in her sleep.

The streets of Konoha were packed with people. Well it was a nice day what did she expect.

"Hm?" one of her eyes twitched open.

Someone was following her.

The sound waves that came from the incoming steps made it sound like the person was about five meters away and closing.

"Hey Tinnara wait up a sec, un." she sighed in frustration and turned around.

"What do you want Deidara?" there was a slight twist of anger in her voice. Deidara smirked, _'This girl is a riot.'_

"I was hoping you would be able to show me around, I mean since I just moved here, un." Tinnara was amazed.

"Umm, well, umm..." she twiddled with her fingers until she felt a familiar arm drape over her shoulder.

"Hey Tinnara! What's up?" there was a blush that appeared across her face as she turned to face Kiba. He had his world famous smile on and his hood was down for once. Just then an idea popped into her head.

"Hi Kiba-kun!" she said happily as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" Kiba asked with a confused and concerned look.

"I'm perfectly fine Kiba, dear." she smile, "Just play along." whispering the last part so only he could hear, then winked.

He smiled to show he got it and began to cuddle her. "That's good to hear Tinnara-kun."

"Oh excuse me but are you two dating, un?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

"Yes we are." Tinnara stated her arms now around Kiba's arm. "You see that's why I can't show you around today, because Kiba and I are going somewhere today. I hope you can understand and forgive me."

"Oh yes I understand completely, un." Deidara smirked.

Tinnara could tell he wasn't buying it so she took it a little further. Gently pressing her lips against Kiba's she gave him a soft kiss. Kiba was stunned at first but then went with it. After fifteen seconds they separated and Tinnara returned her gaze to Deidara.

"Well I guess I'll let you be and get going. See you tomorrow at combat practice, un." He turned away and held up his hand.

Tinnara smirked, _'Yes he bought it!'_ she thought. She turned back to thank Kiba but he was in a daze and a smile had appeared across his face. "Hey Kiba are you okay?" Tinnara asked. Kiba nodded dreamy eyed. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Boys."

_To be continued..._


	3. That's the Way It Is

**Umm okay i really don't really have much to say about this one except, IT SUCKS!! I hate how this one turned out. I mean it has it's funny and scary moments like the other ones but i find it just so boring. All well. All stories always have just that one chapter that is totally uninteresting i guess. Don't worry the next chapters will be way better than how this one turned out. And once again i ask you to please comment to tell me how i'm doing and to alert me of any gramatical errors.  
Thanks**

**--**

**Chapter III  
**_'that's the way it is'_

_'Got to run! Got to get away!'_

Tinnara ran and ran through the darkness not knowing where she was going, just hopefully somewhere far away from here. The dark figure was close behind, he was clearly faster than her because he caught up quickly.

He disapeared for a moment and then reappeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. She grasped his wrist. "Please stop!" Tinnara pleaded. The man stared at her with those emotionless red eyes. His eyes slowly faded and became blue. Bring his head out of the darkness she was able to see his full face. His blond hair over his left eye and his face close to hers, Tinnara instently reconized him as Deidara.

His breath was warm and felt good against her cold face. Deidara's lips were centimeters away from hers. "I will never stop until I get what I came for." he said.

Suddenly the red eyes appeared again this time right next to Deidara, katana in hand. She knew what he was going to do and she was ready for it. She was ready for death. "Go ahead kill me! Than you'll never get what you want from me!" Tinnara screamed desperately.

"Kill you? Tinnara my dear, whoever said anything about killing you. This is for your friend Naruto-kun." Deidara smirked, Naruto appearing next to her on the wall, chained.

"No! Don't hurt him! If your going to hurt anyone hurt me!" Tinnara pleaded crying. Deidara turned to the man next to him, with the smirk still pastered across face and nodded. The red eyed shadow took the katana and began to stick Naruto with it.

"AHH!" Naruto's screams of pain echoed through the darkness.

"Please stop! Just stop, please..." She screamed, her voice failing.

Deidara pushed her harder into the wall and his grip on her throat tightened. It was almost impossable for her to breathe now, she was coughing desperate for oxygon. "If you don't want this fate to befall you as well you will cooperate and follow these directions, understand?" He said staring into her eyes.

Tinnara turned her head towards Naruto. He was severly injured and had taken deadly blows to his abdomine. She turned back to Deidara and nodded.

"Good girl." Deidara said mockingly loosening his grip. "Now listen carefully..."

"AHH!" Tinnara screamed eyes shut tight and sheilding them with her arms. "Huh?" she opened her eyes and lowered her arms. She was in her room! Water fell from her eyes. She gentally placing her hand on her face. She was... crying!? She had never cried before, only in her dreams. Never. Not even when her dad was found brutally murdered. Not at his funeral. Not when she scraped her knee as a kid. Never.

Tinnara got out of bed and walked across her room to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw her hair looked like a mess. _'Better brush this time or I'll get another smart alick comment from that blond haired idiot.'_

She picked up her brush and quickly brushed out her long silkly chocolate brown and pink locks. Desiding to go for a different look today she picked out a black hair scrunchy she tired her hair back and let some droop over her eye.

Tinnara than walked over to her dresser and said, "Naruto if your in there you better get out now or so help me you will be breathing through a tube!"

"Oh fine." Naruto said opening the dresser doors and exiting. "You have no sense of humor at all."

"I know, thank you. Now can you either leave or turn around so I can change." Tinnara ordered, her eye twitching with annoyance.

"Hmph, fine Miss grumpy pants Uchiha." Naruto said teasinly. Tinnara's face turned red and she picked up a shoe and threw it at him, hitting him in the head.

"How mant times do I have to tell you I don't like that dumb ass pretty boy! And next time it won't be a shoe I'll be throwing." Tinnara turned back towards her dresser, while Naruto rubbed his face where the shoe hit and he wisely turned around.

Tinnara took out a hot pink tank top, black fish net top that went half down her upper body, and a pair of black caprees. Naruto turned his head to see. "Are you done yet?"

"Naruto, does it really look like it?" Tinnara asked irritated. Naruto blushed.

"No..."

"Than turn back around and wait till I say so!" Tinnara quickly took off her black pajama pants and tank top and put her clothes on. "Okay, _now_ you can turn around."

Naruto hesitantly turned around to look at her when he began to blush.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked sweetly, "Do I really look that bad?"

Naruto shook his head. "N-no you look beautiful Tinnara-chan."

Tinnara smile, "Really!? Thanks Naruto!" She ran over and tackled him, and began to hug him.

"Hehe, I can always count on you to be random Tinnara-chan." Naruto laughed. Tinnara laughed too.

"Here, let me help you up Naruto." Tinnara said offering him her hand. He gladly took it and she pulled him to his feet. "Come on Naruto-kun let's go down stairs and see what my mom made us for breakfast."

"I hope it's ramen!" Naruto said jumping with glee. They both laughed as they exited Tinnara's bedroom and started down the stairs.

Once at the bottom Tinnara yelled, "Hey mom! What's... for..." she stopped, her eyes widened. Across the room she spotted Deidara sitting at her kitchen table smiling, while her mom handed him some tea. He took a sip, "Ah this tea is the best I ever had. Thank you ma'am, un."

Tinnara's mom just smiled back, "Oh no, thank you Deidara, honey." she then turned her head towards her daughter. "Tinnara, honey, this is our new neighbor Deidara."

"Yeah mom I know. We've met..." Tinnara said regretfully. Her eyes were full of animosity. _'Oh yeah the most annoying guy in the world just "happens" to be my new next door neighbor. How can my life get any better'_ she thought sarasticly.

"Oh really?" said her mom enthusiastically.

"Yes ma'am. You see Tinnara and I are on the same squad, un."

"Oo really?" her mom winked and bent over and wispered into her ear, "It looks like you got another cutie on your team." she looked over at Naruto who was just had and absent look on his face.

Tinnara blushed, "Umm, I think it's time for us to got. Bye mom!" Tinnara grabbed both Naruto and Deidara by the arms and began to drag them outside, when... the door opens. And Tinnara runs right into the guy that opens it.

"Hey look it's Tinnara. In the way as always I see." Kankuro said. Tinnara blushes and glares.

"Well your one to talk Kankuro." She said crossing her arms. Just than Temari came in.

"Oh Tinnara look how much you've grown! You look precious!" Temari sreeched and wrapped her arms around her giving Tinnara a tight hug. Kankuro just laughed.

"I hate you, you know that right." Tinnara directed toward Kankuro.

"I love you too Tinnara-chan." He said with his annoying smirk.

Tinnara looked around, "Hey were is Gaara-kun?"

"He's a little busy with the village at the moment, but he said he'll try to be here before dinner tonight. Hey being the Kazakage is a lot of work." Temari smiled.

"Hey is there any food around here? I'm starving." a voice said.

"Huh?" that voice sounded so familiar. A black sandled foot stepped in the doorway bringing the rest of the body with it. A blond girl striking a surprising similarity to Naruto was now standing in the doorway. Her blond hair was pretty long, about mid stomache long, and her bangs were side swooped. She wore a tee shirt with the _'Love'_ symbol on it, fish net arm bands, black mid thigh shorts, and had four different headbands on various parts of her body. The leaf was on her forhead, the sand and mist on either arm, and lastly a sound ninja band hanging from her waist. "Masako?" Tinnara practicaly whispered.

"Tinnara?" the girl said.

"So is this really you?" Tinnara asked in disbeleif.

"Yep it's me! Masako Uzumaki, the one and only and twin sister of Konoha's Number One Knucklehead Ninja Naruto Uzumaki!" She grinned.

"Hey!" Naruto said with an annoyed looked.

"Not my fault it's true." She smirked. Naruto just crossed his arms and started to pout. Tinnara, meanwhile, was literally jumping for joy as she wasted no time running up to Masako and hugged her and she hugged back.

When they seperated Tinnara quickly asked, "How did you- when did you- Why are you with Kankuro and Temari?" Masako lightly giggled at Tinnara's eagerness.

"Well I just happened to be passing through the Sand Village of Sunagakure and Kankuro and Temari were on their way here so we disided to just travel together."

"Hey I got a question..." Kankuro started, "how come you never run up and give me a hug!?"

Tinnara and Masako laughed. "Because you never ask, Kitty."

Kankuro glared, "Please stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say... Kitty." Masako and Tinnara said together. They laughed.

"Just like old times huh Tin Tin?" Masako smiled.

"You even remember my old nickname, I'm flattered." Tinnara smiled back.

"Tin Tin huh? I'll remember that." Deidara said butting into the conversation. A smirk once again plastered across his face.

"Shut up Deidara!" Tinnara comanded.

"Oo who's this Tinnara? Is this your boyfriend?" Masako gave her a sly smile. "Sweet catch! He's a good one." Tinnara blushed.

"He is not my _boy_friend." She quickly retorted, her face flushed.

"Uh huh sure he isn't, wink, wink nudge, nudge." Masako teased, winking.

"Damn it Masako! He is not my boyfriend!" She argued.

Masako gave her a confused look, "So… you seriously not going out?"

"No duh!" Tinnara stated whacking Masako in the back of the head.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me." She said grasping her now aching head.

"Well don't be such a smart ass than." Tinnara said, "Okay we talk more later but now we to go train."

_To be continued…_

* * *


	4. Somebody Else 'Round Everyone Else

**Okay i'm really sorry it's been so long since i've uploaded a chapter! It's been really hard to finish anything between school, friends, family, youtube, AND drawing. Also i'm sorry that is such a lame excuse. But for those of you who are waiting for the _'Shadow is Back'_ chapter two i am almost done so don't worry.**

**And i think that is about it so... yeah... bye-  
Oh yeah amd please comment to tell how i'm doing and about any improvements i should make. Thank you.**

_Naruto & other related chars(c) Masashi Kishimoto _

_Tinnara (c) ShadyMidna a.k.a ME _

_Masako (c) Nanookypoo_

_--_

**Chapter IV  
**_'Somebody Else Round Everyone Else'_

As the four young ninja walked down the bustling streets of Konaha they talked about what they might be doing for training practice today. "Maybe we'll be sparring!" Masako said with enthusiasm.

"Nah we did that last week." Naruto corrected. Tinnara and Deidara just sighed. Then quickly opened one of their eyes and began to stare each other down. Masako slapped her face.

"They're never going to get along are they?" She directed towards Naruto, but he just shrugged and continued walking. Tinnara redirected her attention to Masako.

"Hey we can go and visit some old friends before we get to the training grounds." Tinnara said. Masako smiled.

"To Kiba's house!" She screamed pointing her finger in front of her. Tinnara shook her head and just smiled. _'She definitely hasn't changed one bit.'_ And they started on their way to Kiba Inuzuka's house...

* * *

It only took a few minutes to get there but it would have been shorter if Masako didn't have to stop every two seconds to hug everyone she knew.

They knocked on his front door and immediately heard barking. _'Must be Akamaru.'_ Tinnara thought. The knob turned. "Hurry Masako hide behind Deidara." Tinnara whispered. Masako nodded and quickly ran behind him.

The door opened and Kiba stood there in the doorway. "Hey Tinnara-chan." He waved, when he noticed Deidara he stopped. "Isn't that the guy from the other day that you kis-" Tinnara placed her hand over his mouth. _'Oh God this is going to be so awkward. Masako still doesn't know I kissed Kiba.'_ Suddenly she felt something wet against her hand. When she realized what is was she took her hand away from his mouth. "Ew! Kiba! You licked me!" Tinnara yelled at him.

Kiba laughed, "Well that's what you get for putting your hand over my mouth." He smiled at her angry expression. "Anyway why are you here?" Tinnara snapped her head up when she remembered.

"Oh yeah! We have someone who wants to see you." Tinnara said as she motioned Masako to show herself. Kiba stood there surprised for a second before saying, "I thought I recognized that scent."

"Heh heh." Masako said placing one of her hands on the back of her head. "Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy training. You know how it is." She said walking up to him. All of sudden Kiba pulled Masako into a long kiss.

"Oh yeah Masako!" Tinnara wooed. She smiled a bit, eyes half closed. She always sort of liked Kiba but not as much as Masako. Despite her feelings she was happy for them and wasn't going to get in their way. Deidara opened his mouth to say something but before Tinnara was able to say anything Masako broke away from Kiba.

"Deidara do anything to ruin the moment and you find yourself in a hospital for months on end." Masako warned. Deidara wisely shut his mouth. Tinnara gave a soft giggle and patted Deidara on the head

"Good boy Deidara." Tinnara said jokingly. Deidara turned and glared at her. Tinnara laughed even louder now. It was funny whenever Deidara was mad at her.

"Hey don't laugh, un." Deidara said with an annoyed expression ever so present on his face.

"Whatever you say… Dei-Dei." Tinnara replied with a mischievous smile. Deidara gave her an innocent look.

"Is that going to be my nickname or something?" He asked pointing to himself. Tinnara nodded.

"Yeah we're 'friends' aren't we? So you needed a nickname." Tinnara smiled.

"You use to the word 'friends' so loosely, un." Deidara laughed.

"Well do you consider me a friend?" Tinnara asked.

"Um… well…" Deidara stuttered as a blush spread across his face. He looked at her with his one eye that was visible. "Yes…" he said shortly.

"Cool." Tinnara said giving Deidara a sweet smile.

"Um, hey Tinnara." He said worryingly.

"Hm?" She said turning back to him.

"I was just wondering if you would like to, you know, go-" Deidara stared but was cut off by Masako.

"Hey now let's go to Shino's! I haven't seen him in so long!" Masako suggested.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Tinnara agreed as she turned her head from Deidara to her.

"Okay then let's go!" Masako said grabbing Tinnara by the arm and pulling her along. Deidara and Naruto just stood there.

"Is she usually like this?" Deidara asked Naruto. He nodded.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said as they started off in pursuit of Masako and Tinnara.

* * *

Masako stopped in front of Shino's house. Tinnara panted heavily as Naruto, Deidara and Kiba were just catching up.

"God you're fast, un." Deidara said bent over hands on knees and breathing hard. Naruto laughed at both of them.

"Ha-ha, I live with this woman so that didn't faze me a bit." He smiled triumphantly.

"Shut up Naruto!" Tinnara said hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

"Yeah." Deidara agreed hitting him also.

"Ow! Damn it!" Naruto said grasping his head in extreme agony. Then Masako hit him. "Hey! Now you're doing it! Why am I always the one that gets hurt?!"

"Because you don't know when to shut up." The three of them said in unison. Naruto just crossed his arms and began to pout. Kiba just laughed this entire time.

"Come on Naruto quit being such a cry baby. You don't see any of us pout." Tinnara stated plainly. "Besides we're here because Masako wants to see Shino not so you can go all emo in your little corner." Deidara and Masako both laughed at the last part of her statement.

"Heh heh come guys let's go." Masako screamed excitedly. She ran up to the door not even waiting for the rest of them. Once she raised her hand to knock on the door it opened.

"Hey Masako. Glad your back." Shino said opening the door. "Um hey could you came back later I'm kind of training at the moment."

"Oh yeah no problem." Masako said sounding a little disappointed.

"Thanks." Shino said before closing the door.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kiba asked. Tinnara's eyes brightened as an idea popped into her head.

"How about we go see Kakashi-sensei? You haven't seen him yet have you?" Tinnara asked. Masako shook her head.

"No, no I haven't. Let's go!" Masako said taking off again. They all sighed and shook their heads until they started on their way after her… **again.**

* * *

Masako was waiting on the door step of Kakashi's for them to catch up. "Whoa you guys are slow. All well, better late than never I guess." She smiled. Tinnara and Kiba returned her smile.

"Hey! How come you don't hit her when she makes a smart remark!?" Naruto shouted.

"Because it's fun to mess with your head." Kiba said with a smirk. Masako ignored them and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

"Maybe no one's home, un." Deidara said. They all shrugged.

"Who's not around?" a voice asked from behind them. They all turned to see Kakashi standing behind them reading his book.

"Still reading that book I see." Masako said with a laugh.

"I would normally assume that that cocky comment to be coming from Naruto but judging by the girl's voice I have to say that it's his twin sister, Masako." He looked up from his book as he said her name.

"How did you guess?" Masako asked with a knowing smile.

"Well it was either you or Naruto got a sex change, which I highly doubt." They all laughed at this comment. "Welcome back." He told her.

"Glad to be back!" Masako told him as she gave him a hug. He gave a short laugh and hugged her back.

"Hey wait a sec… isn't there supposed to be training today?!" Tinnara asked her sensei.

"Yeah we were but I decided to cancel it, so the training session has been moved to tomorrow." Kakashi stated. "Well, I've got some reading to do. I'll talk to you kids later." He said and walked inside his apartment.

"Does he always read that book?" Kiba asked with a confused look.

"Yes." The other four answered in unison. They all started laughing.

"Deidara why don't you laugh more?" Tinnara asked. Deidara gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

"This is the first time I've ever heard you laugh." Tinnara stated. Deidara just shrugged. "Hey anyway Masako do you want to spend the night tonight? Think of it kind of as a welcome home gift. I'm pretty sure my mom won't mind."

"Yeah that would be fun!" Masako smiled. Then she turned to her brother. "Of course Naruto would have to come too."

"Sure." Tinnara agreed.

Me too, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sure, but just for dinner." Tinnara said regretfully. Kiba eyed her with a begging look. "Yes, you too Kiba." Tinnara replied with a laugh.

"Cool." Kiba said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Nobody else though! And you and Deidara are only staying for dinner! Got that you two?" Tinnara told them forcefully. They both nodded. "Okay now come on my mom probably almost done. And she's making your favorite Naruto." Tinnara said winking at Naruto.

"Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto said jumping in the air and taking off.

"Whoa you two really are related, un." Deidara said. The four of them laughed and began their walk back to Tinnara's house…

All five of the young ninja in training walked through Tinnara's front door; there was a big difference in temperature. The cool air of night was brushed off of them by the sudden feeling of warmth from the heating in the house.

"Hello dear." Tinnara's mom greeted.

"Hi mom!" said Tinnara as she ran over to her mother to give her a hug.

"How was training today?" She asked her daughter with a smile.

"Oh Kakashi canceled it for today so it's going to be tomorrow instead." Tinnara answered, "Also I was wondering if they could all stay for dinner and then after that Masako and Naruto could spend the night?"

"Aw sure. Anything for you and your darling friends." Her mother said giving a welcoming smile.

At dinner that night Masako told her story of what she had been doing these last five years. It was amazing at how many dangers she had overcome and how powerful she had became. Tinnara and Deidara began to talk to each other and learn more about one another. They actually were getting along fairly well for once. Neither of them were fighting with the other, or even trying to start a fight for that matter. For once they seemed to treat each other more kindly and being all competitive and stubborn.

After dinner Kiba and Deidara were on their way out the door when Tinnara stopped Deidara.

"You can't leave without a good bye hug." She said.

"Good bye hug?" Deidara said with a confused look. Tinnara nodded and pulled him into a hug. Deidara at first was totally caught off guard but soon hugged her back.

"I'll see you later Dei-Dei." Tinnara waved to him after the broke apart. He waved back and walked off to his house. Tinnara's mom and Masako exchanged sly smiles for they were thinking the same thing. _'They seem to be really growing on each other.'_ Masako thought.

"Time for bed." Tinnara's mom said. Naruto, Masako and Tinnara exchanged looks at each other like they were confused. "Yes you are all going to bed, you can't stay up too late because you have training in the morning remember?"

"Okay fine." Tinnara sighed as she motioned Masako and Naruto to follow her up the stairs. The hard wood stairs were really cold against their bare feet as they took every step. When they got to the top where Tinnara's room was located she shut the door behind them and took out some extra pillows and blankets for all three of them to sleep on the floor. "Good night you two." Tinnara said laying down on her sleeping space.

"Night Tin Tin. Night Naruto." Masako replied.

"Yeah yeah good night guys." Naruto said sleepily. The three ninjas lightly closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep together, something they haven't done in five years...

_To be continued..._

* * *


	5. Deidara's Thoughts: Bonus Chapter

**Deidara's Story**

When Deidara got home that night he went to his bedroom and layed down on his bed. He put one of his arms behind his head and one across stomache and began to reflect on how his mission was going so far, remembering back to earlier this week...

_"You summoned me Leader-sama, un." Deidara said entering the Akatsuki leader's office._

_"Yes Deidara I have an important mission for you." Pein said. He almost always shrowed in shadows so few knew what he really looked like._

_"What's the mission, un?" the leader picked up a photograph of a young girl with dark brown hair and pink streaks._

_"Your mission is to observe and retieve this girl." he said._

_"Of what value is she to the organization, un?" Deidara asked him._

_"She has a special power that only she posesses and her skills rivil that of Itachi's." Deidara twitched at the mention of Itachi's name, "You will be going under cover as a genin from the leaf village. You are to befriend her __**only**__. None of your senseless flirting Deidara. If you become emotionly involved in anyway the mission is over and you will pulled out of there. And to make sure all goes well Sasori will be watching you from afar."_

_Deidara nodded, "Is that all,un?" Pein returned his nod and Deidara began on his way out. When he reached the door he stopped. "What's her name, un?" he asked. There were a few seconds of silence before the leader answered._

_"Tinnara Uguchi." he said. Deidara smirked and left the room to begin his mission..._

_**Later that week...**_

_Deidara was leaning against a tree playing with a few locks of his hair. 'What's taking so long!?' he thought._

_"You may come out now." he heard the voice of his leaf sensei say. He took a moment to straighten himself out and get ready. He took a deep breath and let it out. 'Okay here I go.'_

_Deidara stepped put from behind the bush next to his sensei. When he saw the girl he froze. She was... so beautiful. 'She's even prettier in person. God this is going to be hard.' he thought. "Hi, un..." was all Deidara could choke out._

_The girl examined him for a few seconds. 'Damn this feels like a test I haven't studied for!' Deidara yelled to himself._

_"Tinnara this is Deidara," Kakashi said introducing him. "he will be part of our squad while Lady Hokage looks for a less crowded one."_

_Deidara desided to walk up to Tinnara and he made sure he took his time getting there. 'If I keep getting nervious like this the __**'Appearence Genjutsu'**__ is going to wear out faster.'_

_He stuck out his hand trying to show he wasn't nervious. "Hi Tinnara, it's nice to meet you, un."_

_She took his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too Deidara." He smirked lightly trying to be his usual self._

_"You are very interesting. Where you in such a hurry this morning that you forgot to brush out your bed head?" He commented. After that things went farely well for him, not for Tinnara though. The rest of the time he constantly annoyed her until Kakashi entervined._

_"Tinnara don't you have some training you need take care?" He stated._

_"Oh yes, sorry Kakashi-sensei. I'm ready." The training began and Deidara took a seat next to a tree. He observed her every movement and took a mental note of everything. _

_'__Your mission is to observe and retieve this girl. You are to befriend her __**only**__. None of your senseless flirting Deidara. If you become emotionly involved in anyway the mission is over and you will pulled out of there. And to make sure all goes well Sasori will be watching you from afar.' Those words echoed in his head as another one popped in. 'I wonder where Sasori-sama is?' His eyes drifted away for a second searching for any signs of Sasori. Nothing was out of the ordinary. 'He's good.' Deidara thought smiling to himself as he returned his attention to Tinnara and her training. The thing that caught his eye was when her chakara looked like it was short curceting or fading. 'So it is true. She truly is somthing the Akatsuki need.'_

_**Later...**_

_Deidara came up from behind Tinnara. "Hey wait a second, un." He said. She turned around._

_"What do you want Deidara?" She asked an annoyed tone visable in her voice._

_"Would you mind showing me around you since I just moved here and all?" Deidara asked. That was his plan to end the mission quickly but couldn't because she supposedly had to go somewhere with a guy named Kiba. 'All well. It wouldn't be much fun if it didn't take some time.'_

_**The Next Day...**_

_Deidara desided that since they were coininceidentaly neighbors he disided to pay her a visit._

_Apon reaching the front door he knocked two times. After about five seconds the door opened reveiling a a brown haired woman. "Oh hello." she said with a smile. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Deidara and I'm your new neighbor." He said politly._

_"In that case please come in and make yourself comfortable while I get you some tea." She said opening the door for him to come in._

_"Thank you." He walked through the front door and took a seat at the table that was in the front room. Folding his hands together he played with his thumbs until the woman came back with the tea._

_"Here's a fresh batch. Pease help yourself." She said handing him the cup. He took it out of her hands carefully trying not to spill it._

_"I'm sorry but I forgot to ask sooner but does Tinnara live here?"_

_"Why yes she does. She's upstairs still asleep." The woman said with a smile. Deidara nodded._

_"So that would make you her mother correct?" He asked._

_"Yes." The woman answered. Deidara lifted the the cup to his mouth to take a sip of the tea that he was handed earlier. It was so sweat and soothing perfect for the morning._

_"This is the best tea I've ever had, un" Deidara commented._

_"Thank you, dear." She replied sweetly__. _She then turned her head towards her daughter. "Tinnara, honey, this is our new neighbor Deidara."

_His head twitched to the side when he hear footsteps next to him. Tinnara was staring at him with disbelief. "Yeah mom I know. We've met." She sighed._

_"Oh really?" Her mom said __enthusiastically._

_"Yes ma'am. You see Tinnara and I are on the same squad, un." Deidara stated._

_"Oo really?" her mom winked and bent over and wispered into her daughter's ear. Deidara couldn't hear what was being said but whatever it was made Tinnara blush._

_"Umm, I think it's time for us to go. Bye mom!" She said to her mom. Then she out of nowhere she grabbed both his and Naruto's arm since he was there and pulled them towards the door. All of a sudden Tinnara stops because she appearently ran into someone opening the door._

_"Well look it's Tinnara! Always in the way as usual I see." The man smirked._

_'Who is this guy?' Deidara thought, 'He appearently knows Tinnara though, hm.'_

_"Well your one to talk Kankuro!" Tinnara shouted back crossing her arms infront of her chest._

_'Hm, Kankuro huh? That name sounds fimilar... Oh yes, I believe the file said that he is the Jinchuuriki, Gaara's, brother.'_

_Just then another person appeared in the doorway. This one was a girl only a few years older looking than Tinnara and had blond that had been pulled into four ponytails._

_"Oh Tinnara! Look how much you've grown! You look absolutly precious!" The girl squeaked and ran over to give Tinnara a hug. Just then Kankuro began to laugh._

_"I hate you..." Tinnara said darkly still in the girls death grip._

_Kankuro just smiled, "I love you too Tinnara-chan." Deidara frowned._

_'Hmph.' He thought just crossing his arms and looking away. Naruto looked at him confused._

_"What's with you?" Naruto asked when his eyes went wide and a smirk slowly grew across his face. "You like her don't you." he said poking Deidara in the arm._

_He blushed a bit then quickly retorted, "Oh course not! Why would I?"_

_Naruto just kept smirking, "Because I'm a guy and I know how to tell when another guy likes a girl... besides that's the same way __**I**__ act around Tinnara-chan too." Deidara's blush deepened and his eyes widened a bit._

_"H-how--" Deidara started but was cut off by Naruto._

_"I promise not to tell her if you promise not to either." Naruto whispered._

_"...Agreed..." Deidara answered. 'This Jinchuuriki is very sly, I'll have to keep that in mind.'_

_"Yep that's me! Masako Uzumaki, the one and only, and the twin sister of Kohona's Number One Nucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_Deidara turned his head to see where this sudden outburst came from. In the doorway stood a girl that looked almost exactly like Naruto except for slightly longer hair. And she had head bands from the Mist, Sand, Sound, __**AND**__ Leaf Villages hanging from her head, arms and waist._

_Tinnara immediatly run up to Masako and practicly jumped her. After a few minutes they seperated, "How did you- When did you-" Tinnara studdered._

_"Full of questions, as always, huh Tin Tin." Masako smiled._

_"You ever remember my old nickname, I'm flattered." Tinnara said smiling back._

_"Tin Tin, huh? I'll have to remember that, un." Deidara said teasingly._

_"Shut up Deidara!" Tinnara shouted back._

_"Oo who's this Tinnara? Is this your boyfriend?" Masako said, her mouth twisting into a sly smile. Tinnara blushed but Deidara was the one whos blush was the darkest._

_'Boyfriend? How did that girl come up with that? Like Tinnara would __**ever**__ go out with me, the way I treat her.' His face kind of saddened at this. 'Yeah...'_

_"He is NOT my boyfriend." Tinnara quickly replied._

_"Uh huh sure he isn't, wink, wink, nudge, nudge." Her friend teased. And Deidara could have sworen he saw her wink slightly._

_"Damn it Masako he is __**not**__ my boyfriend!" Tinnara screamed, she seemed really flushed..._

_After that they quit arguing and set out to take Masako to a few of her old 'friends' ' houses and found out that training wasn't till the next day._

_"Whatever you say... Dei-Dei." Tinnara turned to him with a mischievious smile._

_"What is that going to be my nickname or somthing?" He asked pointing to himself._

_Tinnara nodded, "We are friends aren't we? I just desided you needed nickname." She smiled._

_Deidara laughed a bit at this, "You use the word 'friends' so loosely, un."_

_"Well, do you consider me your friend?" Tinnara asked politely._

_Deidara blushed instantly. 'Is this some kind of trick question or something?' "Well...um...y-yes..." he stuttered._

_"Cool!" Tinnara replied sweetly._

_'I can't believe I'm about to do what I'm thinking!' Deidara thought to himself. "Hey Tinnara."_

_"Hm?" She said turning back to him._

_"I was just wondering..." He paused, 'I don't even know what I'm doing! So why am I saying it?' "would you like to, you know, go-"_

_"Hey let's go to Shino's!" Masako exclaimed cutting Deidara off mid-sentence._

_'Whew, thank you Masako...' Deidara thought giving a sigh of relief._

_So they went to this Shino guy's house but it turned out he was busy. Tinnara invited them to all come over her house for dinner, but only allowed Kiba and Deidara to stay for dinner not the night like Naruto and Masako._

_"You can't leave without a good bye hug." Tinnara said stopping Deidara on his way out the door._

_"Good bye... hug?" He asked puzzled. She nodded and pulled him into a soft hug. Deidara blushed so intensly he could have sworn the Genjutsu was going to break. He hugged back trying to calm himself down and relax._

_"I'll see you later Dei-Dei." Tinnara pulled away from him. He smiled and waved back, walking back to his house..._

_'I am so lucky the Genjutsu held up.'_ Deidara thought as he laid on the bed. To him the mission was going fairly well and surprised he hasn't seen Sasori at all the entire time.

"Good evening Deidara..."

_'I spoke too soon.'_ He smirked. "Hello, Sasori no Danna. Haven't seen you in a while."

The red head looked rather annoyed. "What's taking so long? Your keeping me **waiting**... and you know I don't like waiting."

Deidara looked Sasori who was sitting on the edge of his open window sill. "You're so impatient. Everything is going fi-"

"No it's not!" Sasori cut Deidara off feircly, "I've seen the way you act around that girl, you're either beginning to loose your edge or you are falling in love with her and I will not tolerate either one!"

Deidara looked at his partner wide eyed. _'I can't tell him the truth or he'll kill me, but I also can't lie to him because he would see right through it. Damn, I'm really screwed.'_ He gave a sign.

"I've talked to Leader about it and he said that if the mission isn't done soon then he'll send Itachi and Kisame after your 'precious' Tinnara." Sasori warned.

"I understand... I'll have the girl by tomorrow afternoon." Deidara promised.

"You had better..." Was all Sasori said as he disapeared from the window.

Deidara imediately collasped onto his bed. _'Tomorrow!? What was I thinking?'_ He thought rolling onto his side. _'It'll have to be after practice, when she's tired from training. That would be the best time and that's when there will be less witnesses...'_

_To be continued..._


	6. If you could only let it be

**_Finally I finished this chapter! It took so long I started further chapters XP  
I found it very boring to write this one... The following chapters though I really like^^  
I'll upload them later.  
So until then TTYL!  
~ShadyMidna_**

_Naruto & other related chars(c) Masashi Kishimoto_

Tinnara (c) ShadyMidna a.k.a ME^^

Masako (c) Nanookypoo

--

**Chapter V**

_'If you could only let it be'_

Tinnara yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she put her feet over the side of her bed. She noticed Masako and Naruto still asleep on the floor. Tinnara smiled when she saw this as she got up and walked over to her bathroom. Apon opening the door both Naruto and Masko jumped out and tackled their still half asleep friend. Well if she wasn't awake before she was now.

"What the hell you two!?" She cursed at her grinning friends, "Can't I just have a normal morning with out the constant worry of being nocked over?"

Naruto and Masako looked at each other then back at Tinnara and shook their heads with goofy grins plastered across their faces. Tinnara sighed heavily but then began to laugh a bit.

"All well I guess it just woudn't be fun if you had the same old boring morning ever day, huh?" She laughed. "Come on we should probably start getting ready for training."

Masako and Naruto high fived, "Yeah!"

--

They all walked down the stairs to the kitchen and greeted Tinnara's mom who had breakfast on the table. Just as they all had sit en down Deidara opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hey." He said. Tinnara stared at him suspiciously. _'He's a bit cheery today isn't he.'_ "Hi Tinnara-chan."

"Hello Dei-kun." Tinnara smiled back, wiping the suspision from her face while Masako and Tinnara's mom just exchanged looks.

"Your mom invited me over for breakfast. I hope you didn't mind that I just let myself in, hmm."

"No not at all." Tinnara's mom said cheerfully. "It's always a pleasure to have you over dear. Oh and by the way Tinnara what do you want for your birthday? It is in a few days you know."

"Mom you don't need to get me anything." Tinnara smiled. "The only thing I need to know is that you and my friends are always going to be here and we remember each other, even if we're a hundred miles away." Her mom smiled back and set all the food on the table.

They all quickly ate the food that was presented to them and started out the door.

"Hey Masako." Tinnara asked as soon as they were out the door.

"Hm?" She replied opening on of her closed eyes.

"You know how you mentioned how you went to 'do something' yesterday, what did you really go do?"

"Well if you really must know I went to go pay Sasuke a little, uh, 'visit' lets just say." Masako answered proudly. Tinnara smirked.

"Heh and just by what you've said I'd have to say you tied him up in a closet and then told Ino and Sakura where he was, didn't you." She said and Masako nodded.

"Oh yes. And let's also just say he's going to be emotionaly scared for the rest of his life." Masako annonced with a smirk. Her and Tinnara both laughed at the thought of what Sakura and Ino might have done to him.

"This is probably the best prank since you told Sasuke that you and Itachi were going out," Deidara winced at the mention of Itachi's name. "which you would never do because he's in the Akatsuki, the organization of S-Ranked criminals. I bet he's the only good looking on in there too." Tinnara said.

"Hey how would you know that, hmm?!" Deidara shouted sounding kind of offended.

"What's with you? I actually don't know what the other seven members look like for I've only met Itachi and Kisame but if one of the Akatsuki came up to me and asked me out I'd say 'no' of course because it's completely forbidden. Besides none of those heartless crimanals would ever have enough compassion to show any love for someone other then themselves." She explained. Deidara lowered his head.

"Yeah... You're probably right..." He hated to say those words, they stung his heart painfully. _'Not all of us are like that... But like she'd ever love a 'heartless crimanal' like me anyway...'_

"Here we are! Believe it!" Naruto shouted once they reached the training grounds.

"Wow amazing Naruto. That's the first time I've heard utter you're obnoxious phase since I got here. I'm impressed." Masako smirked, arms crossed. "I guess Tinnara had to teach you a lession or two in the time I was gone, huh."

Naruto's signature goofy grin spread across his face and he scratched the back of his head like he usually did. "Well after being hit upside the head, thrown in a river, had choji eat ramen right in front of me while being forced to watch and her constantly threaten to tear my limbs off and have blackmail picture of that accidental kiss between Sasuke and me plastered across all of Konaha village you kind of learn."

Deidara turned towards Tinnara who now had a smirk appear on her lips. "Whoa, that's really harsh, yeah."

"Well it gives me somthing to do." She shrugged. Looking around Tinnara noticed Might Guy's team there but there was no Kakashi. _'God late again? I'm going to have to talk to him about this.'_

"Hello Masako..." Someone said. Tinnara turned to Masako and could have sworn she saw her shudder.

"Shut up Sasuke! You might want to leave me alone unless you want a repeat inncident of what happened yesterday!" Masako screamed at him.

"Oh come now Masako, you are one of the only girls that I have nothing but respect and admiration for." He said. Masako's eye twitched with pure discust.

"What do you mean by 'one'?" Masako asked. Sasuke turned his head towards Tinnara and gave her a smile. Deidara's eye twitched.

"Whoa I think I'm going to throw up..." Tinnara said holding her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry Sasuke, actually no I'm not sorry but, I could really careless about what you feel towards me and my friend." Masako crossed her arms and Tinnara smiled.

"Face it Sasuke, we both hate you." She told him cheerfully. Sasuke's face became as emotionless as normal.

"Is this the Sasuke guy that you mentioned on our way here?" Deidara asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yep this him, in all his duck-ass haired glory." Masako explained.

"Hm, really? He doesn't seem _that_ bad, hmm." Deidara said then thought, _'I'd like him a little better if it wasn't for the fact that he likes Tinnara.'_

"Damn Deidara, you're hopeless." Tinnara said, slapping herself. "Don't you think so Masako?" She stopped when saw Lee.

"Hello Masako-chan." He said. Lee was a nice guy, but the only problem was he is just really clingy. Masako sighed.

"Hello Lee." She said with a bit of regret in her voice.

"Ten Ten, Neji and I will be training with your squad today." He told her.

"Oh great you **and** Neji! I can't wait." Masako said sacasticly.

"Hello everyone." a voice came from behind. Turning her head Tinnara was able to see it was Kakashi who had only just arrived. She sighed. _'He's always late. Would it kill him to be on time for once?' _"As you all might have guessed we will be training with Team Guy today."

"You will be paired with someone, that can either be from your team or the opposing one, and you will have to fight them." Might Guy continued. _'Hm, I already know you I'd like to face.'_ Tinnara smirked and took a quick look at Deidara.

"Hey Masako." Tinnara slightly heard Sasuke say.

"Shut up Sasuke." Masako quickly retorted, "And in the words of my brother, 'You're a fag, Believe it!'"

Masako said it a bit too loud and which apon hearing this remark Tinnara began to laugh uncontollablely. "Nice dis Masako." Her and Masako high fived.

"Heh, thanks." Everyone was staring at them and Sasuke had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Are you two done yet?" Kakashi asked. Tinnara could tell he was hold back a laugh.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei." Masako smiled back.

"Okay here are the first round battles, Neji vs Sakura, Tinnara vs Deidara, Masako vs Sasuke and Naruto vs Lee. We will continue elimination rounds until someone defeats their opponite in the final round." Kakashi explained. Tinnara and Masako both glanced at each other with evil looks on their faces and even though they could read each others minds they knew what the other was thinking.

_'We love who our opponentes are.'_

Neji and Sakura went first. It didn't take that long either, Neji easly over powered Sakura.

"Neji goes on to round two!" Kakashi announced, "Next will be the battle between Tinnara and Deidara."

Tinnara smirked, "I'm going to greatly enjoy kicking your ass Deidara."

"I warn you Tinnara, don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl, hmm." Deidara smirked back.

"Heh, you're going down!" Tinnara said confidently.

"A little full of ourself aren't we, hmm." Deidara said.

She laughed. "Nope, not at all, just smart."

"Go Tinnara! Kill him!" Masako shouted from the side lines. Tinnara smiled at her friend and gave her a thumbs up signaling this was going to be a peice of cake. _'This is going to be hard the way my chakra has been acting up. I'll just have to stick with taijutsu and only resort to using chakra when I need to.'_

"GO!"

Tinnara and Deidara both lunged at each other, kunai in hand. They collided in the middle struggling against the others kunai. Simotaniously they jumped apart, Tinnara took three shuriken out of her pouch and threw them. The shuriken hit their mark and Tinnara smirked then Deidara disapeared in a cloud of smoke. _'A shadow clone!'_ Her eye widened. Suddenly he reappeared behind her and raised the kunai to Tinnara's neck. "Heh, and I thought you could do better."

"Oh, don't count me out yet." Tinnara said disapearing.

"Ah where'd she go?" Deidara shouted, searching franticly.

"Right here!" A hand grabbed hold of his ankle. _'Shit!'_ "Earth Style, Headhunter Jutsu!"

He felt the hand pull him down through the ground up to his neck. Tinnara walked infont of him and crouched down, smiling. "Sorry I had to end it so soon but I was getting bored." She said poking the middle of Deidara's head. _'I was getting bored'!? Hmph she can really annoy me sometimes.'_

Tinnara stood up and stomped on the ground causing the ground to bring Deidara back up to the surface. He crossed his arms and walked back over to the side lines. _'He must just be sore because he got his butt kicked by a girl. It's a good thing my chakra didn't act up but in my next battle I'll have to be cautious.'_

"Tinnara goes on to round two!" Kakashi announced. "The next round will be between Sasuke and Masako!"

Masako had that miscevious look in her eye like she was hiding something, and she probably was, it would surprise Tinnara one bit if she had something planned for Sasuke. "I'm going to murder Sasuke hurrah, hurrah!" Masako sung on her way into the ring. She closed her eyes. _'Hm, this must be part of her plan.'_ Tinnara thought.

"Begin!"

Masako quickly opened her eyes reveiling nothing new, but that was what made Tinnara even more interesting. Sasuke's eyes turned red with the sharingan.

"What was the use of closing your eyes?" Sasuke asked appearently unaware of what Masako had planned.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." She smirked. Sasuke quickly stuck a kunai in her chest and returned her smirk but it imediatly disapeared when Masako turned into a log.

Sasuke looked all around, searching franticly.

"Boo."

Masako had appeared behind him. Sasuke quickly had ten shadow clones appear, but Masako easly plowed though them, hitting their charka points until one was left. Sasuke fell, gasping for air.

"How could you- You possess no sharingan."

"I am using my own special sharingan." Masako smirked, "It's called the hidden Sharingan for I am able to make it appear as if i am not using it, because my eyes still appear normal, when in actuality I am." Sasuke stood up one hand grasping his shirt and the other still clutching the kunai.

"Well even if you are using a special kind of sharigan, I'll not finished yet." He said.

"Oh yes you are." Masako bent one arm down and on towards the sky. "Eight trigrams, sixty-four plams!" Sasuke fell, heaving in great amounts of air. Masako just happly skipped off to the side lines.

The rest of the matches continued on until it came to the the final one between the two top Genin.

"The match between Masako Uzumaki and Tinnara Eguchi will now comence!"

Tinnara and Masako both smiled at each other. "This should be fun, eh Tinnara-chan?"

"Heh heh, just promise you won't hold back." Tinnara nodded. They took there fighting stances and lunged at each other thoughing everything in that had. Kunais, shuriken, dopple gangers. Tinnara could tell Masako was holding back. She knew she wasn't using her sharingan because she didn't want to hurt her.

Then all of a sudden Masako stopped. "Okay Tin-Tin wins!" she smiled. "I'm late for my date with Shino!" with that she ran off back towards the village.

"Shino!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

Sasuke was on the ground pouting and Lee was rambling about how he was more... youthful then Shino and how he desurved her more.

Tinnara laughed to herself. _'Those idiots will never understand how a girl's mind works.'_

"That's it for todays training." Kakashi said. Everone nodded.

"I think I'm going to head home, hmm." Deidara said.

"Yeah me too." Naruto replied.

"Okay, see you later." Tinnara waved to the guys. "Master Kakashi I'm going to stay here though and work more on my chakra, 'kay?"

He placed his hand gentally on her head, "That's fine. But make sure you don't over work yourself.

"Don't worry, I won't. You shouldn't worry too much kakei." she smiled.

After all the teams had left Tinnara began her training. First step was to use low chakra jutsus then work the usage level up.

By an hour later she was exhausted and hadn't gotten any closer to figuring out what was wrong. She was about to throw in the towel and go home for the night when she sensed two bodies behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly. There had been no answer when she felt a stringing pain in her arm and she colapsed to the forest floor. The last thing she saw were two figures standing over her.

"Mission accomplished."


	7. You make things so complicated

**_I like how this chapter ends. I find it somewhat incredably sweet. Even though he showed her what he thought was one of his biggest flaws she still excepted him._**

But my favorite part is with Niko X3 How she totally assumes that Tinnara and Deidara slept together XDD how Dei reacted was absolutily priceless!  
Niko seems to get on many peoples nerves, expectially the Leader's.

Well this is it 'till the next chapter is out. Enjoy^^  
~ShadyMidna

_Naruto & other related chars(c) Masashi Kishimoto_

Tinnara (c) ShadyMidna a.k.a ME^^

Niko (c) Nanookypoo

--

**Chapter Vl**

_'Why you have to go and make things so complicated?'_

"Mm... Uh?" Tinnara let out a groggy moan. The wind was blowing through her long brown locks, and her arms and legs dangling while her head rested against something soft and warm. Cracking her eyes open she was able to see the rapidly passing landscape. She took one of her arms and pressed her against some soft fabric while burying her face into it to hide her face from the cold breeze.

"She seems to be recovering fast, hmm." she heard the man holding her say. _'How come that voice sounds familiar?'_

"Yes it seems so..." another one said. She opened her eyes completely. Looking at what she was leaning against Tinnara realized it was a cloak whith red clouds! _'Akatsuki!'_ Becoming curious she desided to see who this Akatsuki was. Tinnara lead her eyes up until they rested apon his face. She saw that he wearing the straw hat that all of them seemed to wear with the long white attachments ao you could only see his face by looking directly at him. Also she saw that the man had long blond bangs that draped over one of his eyes, the one that was visable though was a beautiful deep, clear blue with his eye being outlined with back eyeliner.

"D-deidara...?" Tinnara looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He smirked.

"Sasori-sama." Deidara looked over to the red headed man next to him. Sasori gave an annoyed and uninterested glare.

"It looks like your girlfriend is awake." He said with a deadly monitone voice. Tinnara shivered. Something about this guy gave her a bad feeling.

"Don't make such assomtions, hmm. We were just friends..." Deidara said his face turning red a bit.

"W-wait, Deidara, you're in the Akatsuki?" Tinnara stuttered as her brown eyes widened. Deidara looked down, guilt taking over.

"Yeah..." He said softly. Tinnara grasped his cloak in disbelief. No longer able to hold it in she let out a high pitched scream. She bit her tounge trying to keep it down when she noticed blood was coming out the sides of her mouth. Tinnara had pontured her tounge. Yet she had barely bit down on it. Feeling her insizers she noticed they had become abnormaly long and sharp.

Looking at Deidara she saw he had a shocked and somewhat scared expression on his face. "T-tinnara, yo-you..." Tinnara wasn't able to hear the rest he had to say before an extremely painful sensation erupted from her body and everthing went black...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-wha-" Tinnara imediately sat up. She was in a bed, but it wasn't hers. _'Where am I?'_ Her head began throbbing when her headache finally caught up with her. She winced at the intensness of the pain. _'Okay so let's evaluate my situation... I don't know where I am, I'm in a strange bed and it feels like someone just took my head and used it for target practice; over all I can say this sucks!'_ She got up out of the bed with the top cover wrapped around her and walked over to the door she spotted on the other side of the room. She was aware of the dangers that might await her on the other side but at this moment she didn't really care, she just wanted to know where she was.

Cautiously and with a shakey hand Tinnara turned the knob and pulled the door open. On the other side there was a hallway lit by candles. Turning left out of the room she started down the dimly lit hallway. As she walked Tinnara closely examined where she stepped just in case booby-traps were set. Suddenly she was drawn away from her observations by running into someone.

"Watch where you're walking you-" The man stopped. Tinnara looked up and met with his dark purple eyes. "Hm." He smirked and continued to walk. To frightened to turn around now she began to coutiously continue pressing forward.

"It seems you're mission was a success." a dark voice came from a passing door. Tinnara turned her head.

"Yes Leader-sama." another voice said. Being too curious for her own good she crepted over to the door where she heard the voices coming from. Slowly cracking the door open she was able to see the rooms occupants. "The mission went without flaws, hmm."

"I was worried that that girl was becoming a problem, Deidara." Tinnara gasped. Both men turned towards the door. "Hm, and it seems she's here now. Please come in and shut the door behind you."

She obeyed and walked into the dark room, fearful for her life. It's true that she had taken Deidara by herself but she wasn't sure if he was using his full strength in that battle plus he had the person who seemed to be the leader on his side and she was pretty sure he wasn't a push-over. Tinnara grasped the blanket tieter.

"Please come stand next to Deidara and-"

"Oh hell no!" Tinnara said cutting the leader off. "If there is one order from you I will not follow it is one involving doing ANYTHING near... him..." She was throughly pissed. Deidara just stood there a little wide eyed, _'What the hell is her problem?'_

The leader sighed, "This what I was talking about. I think maybe it would be a good idea to move her into another room."

"Why? What's wrong with the one I woke up in just a second ago?" Tinnara asked.

"Um... well... um..." Deidara mumbled.

"You were in Deidara's room." The Akatsuki leader said with a straight face. Tinnara's eyes widened.

"W-wait, then... that means..." She thought about the blanket she had wrapped around her. "Ahh!" The high pitch of the scream was loud enough to shatter an eyedrum and it seemed to draw a lot of attention to the leader's office.

"What's with all the ruckase? Can't a girl get a little cat nap around here?" Tinnara turned to see a black haired girl in the doorway. "Hey Deidara." the girl smiled and waved.

"Hey Niko." Deidara smiled back. This girl seemed real nice and friendly. _'Maybe there are actually a few admiral Akatsuki members.'_

"Oo, Deidara, is this the girl you were talking about?" Niko said. She walked over and looked Tinnara closely. "Heh, and it seems she's wrapped in your blanket Dei-" a sly smile spread across her face. "Dei? Why exactly is she in _'your'_ blanket, hm? Did something... happen? Like, I don't know, something naughty?"

Both Tinnara and Deidara blushed deep shades of red. "Niko! You have a sick mind! If you haven't notice we're not even the age!"

"So just because you're fifteen and she's like what? Thirteen? Doesn't mean anything." Niko protested.

"Wait, hold on... You're fifteen!?" Tinnara asked in disbelief. Deidara nodded reluctanty. "Oh... um... that was, unexpected to say the least." She blushed and turned away.

"Oh you didn't know that?" Niko looked at Deidara, "Deidara I am ashamed. You took avantage of a thirteen year old girl and you never told her your age..."

"How many times do I have to tell you!? Nothing happened! She was sleeping, I was in here, she woke up, walked out and now she's here!" Deidara yelled at Niko. She tilted her head.

"Oh... so... hm, well this is akward. Heh heh." Niko said placing her hand on the back of her head. Deidara twitched. _'Wow, she reminds me a lot of Masako...'_ Tinnara's thought making her smile.

"Eh hem..." The leader said trying to get their attention. Niko turned.

"Why hello, Dave..." a sly smile spread across her face. It was dark but Tinnara could see him twitch.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Niko." he said sounding irritated.

"Whatever you say... Dave."

While this was happening several Akatsuki members began to gather outside.

"Niko-chan quit being so loud! Tobi could hear leader-sama's curses being shouted all the way on the otherside of the headquarters!" a boy in an orange swirl mask yelled, "Tobi's a good boy!"

"Shut up Tobi! You are **not** a good boy!" Niko yelled back. The boy began whimpering and even though she couldn't see it Tinnara could tell the boy was crying.

"Great! Look, Niko, you made him cry." Deidara scolded her.

"Be quiet girly-man, you're not in charge around here!" she fought back.

"All three of you stop!" the leader screamed infuriated.

"Oh ho, it sounds like leader-sama is a little cranky." the white haired man from before stated.

"All well, but if Dave wants us to leave than I guess we must." Niko said calming down. "Good-bye Dave."

"Out!" his voice was full of venom and hate. As they all scurried out he slammed the door behind them. Not sure where to go Tinnara followed the only person she knew, even though it most likely ment having to follow the bastard back to his room. She would have followed that Niko girl but she seemed very... weird.

"Heh heh, got nowhere to go I see." Deidara laughed at how trapped she looked. Tinnara wanted to punch him in the face, but now wasn't the time. "Is this how you imagined an orangization of _'heartless'_, as you would say, S-ranked crimanals, hmm?" he teased. Tinnara, once again, tightened her grip on the blanket around her, still restraining herself from beating the crap out of Deidara. Now he was using her own words against her.

"Also, if you remember correctly, I said that Itachi was the only good looking Akatsuki member, now that I've seen more of the members I see that I was right." Tinnara replied. Deidara clenched his fists. Her words hurt him, but he wasn't going to let her get under his skin.

"Sticks and stone Tinnara-chan." he said unclenching his hands. "But you'll be singing a different tune later."

"What do you mean?" Tinnara asked eyeing him suspisiously.

"What, did you really think you were brought here just to hang around?" he said smirking. She could just tell by how he said it that it was best not to ask. "So it looks like you'll be staying with me for a while, eh Tinnara." Deidara said as he opened the door to his room.

"Don't think that just because I'm staying with you that I'm going start acting all friendly and you better not do anything... weird... understand?" Tinnara warned.

"Oh, no need to worry, nothing... unwanted will happen to you." he laughed to himself as they both entered the room. Tinnara quickly discarded the blanket into the bed.

"How do I know I can trust you? I mean after all, all you have done since I met you was lie." she told him.

"Now, really, you'd be surprised at how well some of us can keep promises, hmm." he said. Tinnara still wasn't convinced but something told her that that was going to be the closest thing to a promise as she was going to get.

"Since it looks as if I'm staying here I atleast want to learn somethings about you."

"Like what Tinnara-chan?" Deidara asked.

"Like what your left eye looks like." she started. "It's always behind your bangs so I've never seen it."

"O-oh... are you sure you really want to see?" he stuttered, his cockiness abandoning him. Tinnara nodded.

"Yeah, I really do. I mean it can't be **that **bad, right?" she said trying to make him feel more comfortable about it.

"Okay," Deidara sighed, "but you have to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" Tinnara asked looking confused. "Then how will I-"

"Don't worry, just keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, okay?" Tinnara nodded and complied. "And no peeking."

"Yeah, yeah Dei. You can trust me." Shuting her eyes tightly she did what was asked of her. She then felt Deidara gentally take hold of her wrists and bring them upwards a bit. While one of them touched skin the other brushed away his bangs. Suddednly her finger tips touched something cold. _'Metal?'_ she thought.

"O-okay you can open your eyes now, hmm." Deidara said with a shakey voice. _'Why does he sound so frightened?'_ Despite the thought she opened her eyes. His entire eye was covered with metal.

"Is this why you were so scared?" Tinnara asked. Deidara nodded.

"So you, you don't mind?" Her asked looking towards her with a hopeful look.

"Of course not." she smiled and he smiled back. "And Dei." he looked at her. "You have beautiful eyes." Deidara's expression sofened. _'On the outside she might seem like a stone, hard, cold and empty but on the inside she is a most beautiful work of art.'_


	8. Tell Me

Eh, a **really** short chapter. It could have been better...  
The one thing I like about this chapter is the part with Niko again X3 _"Heh heh, from how you reacted I must have interupted something. Call me when you're done."_  
That's Niko for you. She can always turn a situation into a frustraiting quarrel.  
Well enjoy I'll have the next one up soon.  
~ShadyMidna

_Naruto & other related chars(c) Masashi Kishimoto_

Tinnara (c) ShadyMidna a.k.a ME^^

Niko (c) Nanookypoo

--

**Chapter VII**

_'Tell Me'_

Tinnara fluttered her eyes open reveiling the the same room she woke up to the day before. She tried to get up but couldn't for she felt something wrapped around her waist. Looking over she saw a sleeping Deidara with his arm still around her. She laughed lightly. His hair was a trangled mess. Just then he opened his eyes.

"Ugh..." he groaned. "Morning..." Deidara smiled, "Heh, we must have fallen asleep when we were hugging."

They both laughed. "You should see your hair, you have major bed head." Tinnara giggled. Deidara turned away, his cheeks turning red. "God dammit Deidara! Why do you always do that when I make a comment like that?"

He let go of her waist and sat up, still not looking at her. Tinnara sighed. She hung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her clothes were a little rinkled from sleeping in them but they'd be fine. "Why do you never tell me anything?" her arms crossed in front of her. "We agreed that we were friends but you've never done anything to prove so. You are always so distant... and then you betrayed me..." She drag her nails into her skin which caused you wince a little. Deidara's eyes saddened. "Why... why did all of this happen...?"

"Do you really want to know why?" she heard a voice tenderly wisper into her ear. Tinnara's eyes widened in surprise. Dispite her incredable hearing abilities she wasn't able to hear him move. Her body began to shake as a pair of strong hands took hold of her arms and pushed her against a wall, him leaning over her slightly. "I don't mean to be the way I am... it just happens whenever I'm around you..." his grip on her arms tightened. Tinnara winced at the pain.

"Deidara, you're hurting me..." her voice cracked. He looked up at her and he let go of her arms as he stood up strait.

"See... when it comes to expressing my feelings openly... I-i find difficult..." Tinnara was surprised to hear this coming from his mouth. "I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he came in closer filling the space between them. "I..." his lips grazed hers making her face blush a bright pink. The moment was so silent they could hear each others heart beating. Deidara gentally began to press his soft lips against hers.

"Deidara! Deidara answer your door!" A voice boomed from behind the door. He stopped and they both caught their breath. "Deidara open the god damn door!" the voice shouted again. Deidara went in once more to give her a quick kiss. "This is the last time I'm asking before I break this door down!" He stopped only a few millimeters away from her face then turning his head to glare at the door. Suddenly the door flung off his hinges. "When I tell you to open the door I mean- Oh what do we have here." Niko said evilly obviously refering to to their position.

Tinnara's blush darkened. "Nothing happened Niko! Shut up!" Deidara said his words full of venom.

"Heh heh, from how you reacted I must have interupted something. Call me when you're done." She joked as she closed the door.

"NIKO!"

"Done already? You really don't waist time." Niko laughed.

Tinnara pushed pass Deidara. "Heh, yeah. Well, um..."

"Wow! Her close as even rinkled! Fast job, huh?" Niko winked at him.

Deidara began to run at her but Tinnara grabbed him by his collar. "Niko to tell you the truth, nothing happened. My clothes are rinkled because I just woke up."

"Okay!" Niko smiled dropping the act. "Hey if you ever need to borrow any clothes just ask. They'll probably fit you better than Dei-kun's."

"Heh heh, thanks Niko." Tinnara smiled.

"You're welcome Tinnara!" she hugged her, "Anything for Dei's, ehem, friend."

Niko let go and they both laughed like life long friends. "Anyway, what did you come here for Niko?" Tinnara asked.

"Oh yeah! Dave, I mean leader-sama, wants to see you two." Niko said. Deidara tensed up.

"Do you know what for?" he asked.

Niko shook her head. "No. He just just said it was important."

Tinnara shivered. Last time she met the leader he was really mysterious and got really pissed when Niko interupted. "Hey Tinnara-chan." Deidara shook her shoulder lightly. "It would be best if we didn't keep him waiting." she nodded and both walked out into the hallway. "And happy bithday."

"How did yo-"

"It was in your file." he answered quickly.

"And you remembered?" she asked curiously. Deidara didn't answer. "So what do you think the Akastuki leader wants?"

"I don't know..." Deidara said quietly. There was something he wasn't telling her and whatever that was made her chakra jump. _'This is not going to end well...'_


	9. And you fall and you crawl and you break

Finally! Things are starting to heat up between those two X3  
And who would have thought that her dad was Orochimaru...? O.O All well it kind of makes sense when you think about all that's been happening to her.

My favorite line in this is when Deidara says _"Heh, not really. I'm pretty good with my hands."_ Yeah he's pretty good with his hands, if you know what I mean... XDD lol

Oh yes and that mysterious _'Thump, thump'_ noise, that you will see much more, of will be explained later. Unless you want to know now. If so just ask and I will explain.  
~ShadyMidna

_Naruto & other related chars(c) Masashi Kishimoto_

Tinnara (c) ShadyMidna a.k.a ME^^

Niko (c) Nanookypoo

--

**Chapter VIII**

_'And you fall and you crawl and you break'_

"You're slow..." the dark figure said.

"Sorry leader-sama. We would have been here sooner but you know Niko." Deidara explained. The leader sighed.

"I should have expected that when I sent Niko." he turned around, now facing them. "You know what today is right?" Deidara nodded as Tinnara just stood there, worried. "You..." he said this time directing it towards her. She looked up. "You know who your father is, correct?"

Tinnara looked at him confused. "Of course I do. He was, once, one of the Leaf's most promising Jonin."

The leader laughed lightly. "Wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong? I watched him die!" She fought back.

"Do you know how he died?"

Tinnara was taken aback. She didn't really remeber the details but she remebered one of the medical nin said that whoever killed him was deathly strong. "N-no, not really. All I can remember was that the people who examined my father's body said the person was really powerful."

"Yes they were. Actually _'she'_ inheritated her strange power from her real father."

"She? Real father?" Tinnara was really confused now. What is he talking about?

"Her father was quit the exceptional ninja, infact he was one of the three legendary Sannin, Orochimaru."

_'Wow I feel sorry for that girl.'_ Tinnara thought, "What's her name?"

"Why don't you tell me? She is in the room at this very moment." he said. Tinnara looked around eagerly, but was disapointed because they were the only three people in the room.

"I don't see her." she stated simply. "I'm the only girl in the room, unless... Deidara is hiding something." he turned and glared, when it finally dawned on her. "I-i'm..."

"Yes, your real father is Orochimaru and you are the reason your step father died. You have inherited a great many secrets and powers that only you and your father posess and is the reason we brought you here." the room went quiet waiting for Tinnara's reaction but... she didn't know how to. She just stood there thinking. How come her mom never told her? And if Lady Hokage knew why didn't she tell her? Tsunade was one of the Sannin so she must have known _something_. She was in just a state of shock that it almost felt unreal. Like her whole world had just stopped and it was getting ready to explode.

Suddenly the same wave of pain that she had experienced on the way here had taken over. She felt her insizers grow longer and her vision changed. Wanting it to stop Tinnara clamped her hands over her ears and fell to her knees. The pain in her head increased, it felt like her body was trying to rip itself apart. It felt like it was never going to end until darkness crept into her vision and her body began to shut down.

As she slowly drifted off she awaited the hard impact of the stone ground. Only it never came. No hard fall, no tension. She felt soft and gental arms wrap around and catch her. Tinnara felt warm even though she didn't see who it was who cought her, she knew who it was. "Thanks..." she said as she drifted off.

"Take her back to your room." the leader instructed.

"But don't you think she should see a doctor, hmm?" Deidara asked, worried.

"I'll send Kakuzu in to check on her." Deidara was a little unsure but he nodded and carried Tinnara back to the room they shared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not a perfectional but I think it's because of the... you know."

"So it'll have to be soon huh..."

"Why are you so down? You should have known it was to happen eventually."

"Yeah but..."

"Oh no, do tell me you-"

"Yes, yes i know. Leader-sama would throw a fit if he knew. The only reason he let's me stay around her is because he wants me to make sure no harm comes to her."

"Well I guess it's okay as long as nothing... happens to her."

"So you'll keep it a secret?"

"I guess... for fifteen bucks."

"Ahg, will you just get out of here!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tinnara... Hey Tinnara-chan wake up." someone said as they shook her lightly.

"What?" She asked not even opening her eyes.

"I have something for you. So get off your lazy butt and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah shut up!" Tinnara groggly sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. It felt like she had just woken up from a coma. She looked over and saw Deidara sitting at the foot of the bed. "What do **you** want?"

He smirked and held out his hands. In them sat a small wrapped gift. "I made you something for your birthday and I **want** you to open it."

"Jeez, we're damading arn't we?" Tinnara joked as she took the gift. It was wrapped in her two favorite colors, pink and black. Taking time to carefully open it, making sure not to rip the paper. She was doing this for two reasons. One, to make sure not to damage the beautiful paper and two, to annoy the short fused blondy at the end of bed. Both, of which, were working.

"How come you have to be one of those weird girls who just _have_ to do that?" Deidara asked sounding annoyed.

Tinnara smiled. "Because I'd hate to put all your hard work to waste."

"Well do you think you can unwrap it any faster? I don't have all day you know."

"Be patient Dei, I'm almost done." she said as she pulled the last bit of paper off relveiling a box. Opening the box Tinnara saw a little clay heart sitting on red cloth. She was speakless.

"So, do you like it?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. It's beautiful! It must have taken forever to make it." Tinnara complimented. Deidara laughed lightly.

"Heh, not really. I'm pretty good with my hands."

"Well I still find it very sweet that you made this for me." she smiled.

"It was your birthday so I just thought I should make you something, it's no big deal really..."

"No big deal!? This is the best birthday present ever! Well except for that one time when Masako gave me a Sasuke pinata, but other than that... this takes the cake, heh heh." Tinnara laughed, "If there is anything you need-"

"**Anything**, hmm?" Deidara said, that smirk creeping back onto his face.

"Well anything that won't humiluate me or make me feel uncomfortable." she quickly added.

"Heh heh, I can think of a few things I might want..." he leaned forward on one hand, still smirking.

"Deidara..." Tinnara eyed him, "What do you think you're doing...?"

"Oh just showing you what I want." he said coming closer. Tinnara bent backwards trying to distance herself but he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"What the hell?!" she yelled as she tried to stuggle out of his grip. Deidara pulled her back up, closing any space that was left between them. "Hello! I consider this uncomfortable! You know, like, too close!"

"Heh, not close enough if you ask me..."

"I wasn't asking you! Now let me go before I kick your ass!" Tinnara warned. "You know I can."

"Come on... you said you'd do **anything**, hmm." he teased, his warm breath caressing her lips. A tingling sensation filled her body alomst overloading her tenses but she pushed it down.

"Yeah that didn't humiliate me or make me feel uncomfortable and right now I'm not feeling all to comfortable!"

"You weren't complaining before... this morning..." Deidara whispered in her ear which made a shiver run up Tinnara's spine. "And this time no one can interupt by coming in."

"How-"

"I locked the door when you were asleep, heh." he laughed as he loosened his grip on her wrist giving her the chance to pull away. "Remember, you're locked in here..."

"Get off me!" Tinnara demanded pushing on his chest.

"The more you struggle the longer it's going to take. Why not just relax and get it over with?" Deidara took the oppertunity to take hold of both wrists now and pinning them above her head.

"Deidara, this isn't going to change how I think or feel about you but... think about how will it make **you** feel..." Tinnara turned her head away trying not to cry. Why did he make her feel so emotional? Deidara's face saddened when he saw how she felt. Now that he though about it, what he was doing was making him feel like trash. He let go of her hands and crawled off of her.

"I'm sorry..." He got up and walked over to the door unlocking it, "I understand if you hate me again. I'd hate me too. I would ask you to give me another chance but... it won't matter soon."

"What do you mean?" Tinnara asked sitting up. Deidara didn't look at her.

"Your power... that's all you're here for... that's all they want..."

"My power? Why would they want that? I just learned about it and can't even control it!"

"That's exactly why. They **could** retrieve it from your father but he's become too powerful for the Akatsuki to handle so they're settling for his legacy."

" _'They'_? Whay do you keep saying _'they'_? You're one of them!" Tinnara yelled at him. Deidara clenched his fists.

"Yes, I know I am... but believe me when I say that I don't have the same goal in mind for you as the rest of them do..."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"It was... my mission..." he said, his words full of regret. Tinnara looked away. _'So... he has been using me...'_ "That's how it started off. Just another mission, but when I met you it tore me in two. I was stuck between finishing my mission, just like any other, or giving up and forgetting about it."

"Then why didn't you choose giving up if you felt so torn up about it?" she asked puzzled. Deidara let out a sigh.

"Because then they would have sent Itachi and Kisame. And they wouldn't have been as merciful as Master Sasori and I were. Besides it was either take you when I did or the alterative."

"What, where you being pulled out early or something?" Tinnara said getting up and walking towards him, each step harder then the next.

"Yes..."

"Why? Did I do something?"

"Heh, yeah... kind of." he laughed lightly.

"What was it? Come on you can tell me." she said now very curious.

"You stole my heart..." Tinnara's face stayed the same but she felt her heart beat speed up. Had she just heard him correctly? "Yes I fell in love with you, Tinnara Eguchi. It was hard for me believe at first, but..." Deidara eyes softened and his mouth curved into a sweet smile, "but when I got to know you I realized how beautiful of a person you are. Not just of outer appearence of also what you were inside. Your personality is as attractive and unpredictable as and explosion. And you're someone I just can't get enough of. That's the Tinnara I fell for. So now you know..." he turned around now facing her. "I love you..."

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "So is that why you gave me a clay heart?" He nodded. "Deidara I-"

But he cut her off by him tenderly pressing his lips into hers. She was going to tell him the same thing he told her, that she loved him. But that could always wait till later...

Tinnara kissed back full heartedly truely enjoying this kiss. To her it felt so natural. Like they're lips were ment for one another's. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She liked feeling his touch, it felt warm and loving. Suddnely she felt slight tickling on her waist.

She giggled into the kiss. "Dei..." He smiled and they both pulled away. "Why were you tickling me?"

"Why? Are you ticklish?"

"Maybe..." Tinnara replied innocently. They both laughed a little. Abruptly a small wave of droziness hit her and she yawned. Her eyes became a bit heavy and she began to rest her head on Deidara's shoulder. He loosened his grip to make her more comfortable as Tinnara began to hum.

"That's sounds very beautiful."

"Thanks... My mom used to sing it to me before I went to sleep every night." she explained. Deidara's emotions began to get all tangeled again as saddness filled him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing... I'll tell you later... You're tired and you should get some sleep." he said. Tinnara nodded slighly in agreement. "I love you..."

"Mm hmm..." Tinnara mumbled before she fell asleep in his arms.

Picking her up Deidara carried her over to the bed and laid her down then brought the covers up to her chin. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead before walking over to the door, his hand on the light switch. "I'm sorry Tinnara..." Then he switched the light off and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leader Pein-sama..."

"It's about time you showed up." Pein said sounding a bit agitated even though you could hardly tell from his emotionless face.

"Yeah! Why **were** you late anyway!" Niko shouted, her cat ears perking up. "Did you have some unfinished business with Tinnara-chan?"

"I'm sorry, I came down as soon as I could, but she just fell asleep now." Deidara said. Then he turned towards Niko and glared. She laughed to herself.

"I see, but I'm beginning to suspect something that something is coming between you and this girl."

"I'm sorry if I've given you any reason to think that." he said taking his place next to Sasori.

"Can we move on with this." Sasori said impationtly. "It's taking too long."

"Shut up _'Puppet Boy'_! You don't run the show!" Niko shouted at him.

"Hmph." He muttered before he closed his frustrated eyes hoping it would make time go faster.

"As long we have no more interuptions, NIKO, we may continue..." Pein said. He looked around the table at all the members' faces. "Good... So from the infromation Kakuzu was able to extract from the girl it seems like she not only posesses her father's many ablities but she also holds few Uchiha secrets..." he looked over to Itachi. He was good at not showing his emotions but for once he let one show, for all to see... Jealousy. "Itachi." His attention snapped back to his leader. "What were you able to conclude?"

"Hmph." He shut his eyes which were not shargingan, this was a very rare site. "From searching her mind I was only able to find a few useful traits. One was her ablity to learn quickly and can easily increase the power of her masted tecniques. Two was a great sense of loyalty and to never give up. And lastly was her potential to hate..." Itachi smirked. "It seems to be mainly directed towards my pathetic little brother and a certain member at this table."

Deidara looked over towards him then quickly redirected his eyes down. "But of couse that was when she first came here, Deidara's probably done something to change her mind by now." Itachi laughed lightly. Niko looked over at her friend and even though his face was hidden behind the collar of his cloak she could tell he was blushing.

"Deidara..." Niko whispered being serious for once. He looked over, his eyes meeting her gaze. "Are you okay?" He nodded and looked away. A concerened look crept across her face.

_Thump, thump..._

Deidara's eyes twitched open. His breath left his lungs, he felt cold, and his heart seemed to increase its speed. _'W-what was that?'_


	10. I'm Never Gonna Find You Fake It

Ooo! So again with that mysterious _thump_ing noise? ;D

Yeah I was listening to the song _'Iris'_ by the Goo Goo Dolls when I made it... It made me cry so much T^T  
I find it sweet that Dei would tell her how long she had left but sad because, like he said, he isn't strong enough.

Please tell me what you think and I'll start working on another bonus chapter... Another? OH NOES!  
XDD Thanks  
~ShadyMidna

_Naruto & other related chars(c) Masashi Kishimoto_

Tinnara (c) ShadyMidna a.k.a ME^^

--

**Chapter VIIII**

_'I'm Never Gonna Find You Fake It'_

_Thump, thump..._

_"Hmm...?"_

_**Thump, THUMP...**_

_Tinnara coughed when she was aware that she couldn't breathe. Her lungs were cold and her heart sped up. Taking in her surroundings she saw that she was in the middle of a design of intricate lines that glowed and ominous green. "Wait, this is-"_

_"That's right." Eleven cloacked figures stood around the edge of the pattern watching intently. "This tecnique is usually used for advanced healing surgeries but what it's rarely used for is sucking ones own power and sometimes even lifeforce out of their body."_

_"So that's what you have in store for me, isn't... Pein." the Akatsuki leader stepped out of the shadows reveiling himself to all._

_"Interesting ability... You are definately you're father's daughter." he said._

_"Don't compare me to him!" Tinnara tried to lunge forward but couldn't seem to move her body, it was out of her control._

_"Heh, it's usuless. Sasori has numbed you with a special poison that paralyzes its victims."_

_She felt liked an animal trapped in a hunter's trap, then she remembered, "Deidara!" She turned towards where he stood on the ouside. "You said you loved me! Please, if that's true, let me out!" Tinnara pleaded. But Deidara didn't move, his eyes lifeless like a doll's._

_"We took care of that too. We knew about his 'feelings' toward you and had to take special precautions. He cannot help you either."_

_Tinnara collased to her knees in defeat, the only thing she could do. "You bastards..." she muttered under her breath. "I won't let you take me!" She forced her trembling body to stand up. The poison was strong but she felt a power she had never felt before rising from with in her damaged body. Once again, like before, her insizers enlongated and grew sharp. "You want to see my power?" She asked in a mencing voice, "You will see the full extent of it when you piss me off and mess with my friends!" Using all her strength she obitherated all the poison in her system and threw herself forward towards the Akatsuki leader. He was dead meat. Her sharp claws had barely scratched his skin._

_**THUMP, THUMP**_

"AH!" Tinnara sat up in bed, sweating.

"Ow!" a shout of pain came from beside the bed. Looking over Tinnara saw Deidara grasping his head.

"Why the hell are you groaning!?" she asked crossing her arms. He opened one of his eyes and looked at her

"You hit me with your fat head!" Deidara mumbled.

"Well this _'fat head'_ laughs at your misery." Tinnara smiled.

"Heh heh _heh._" he laughed sarcasticly, "Well what about you, hmm? You just woke up screaming!"

"Oh, that..." she looked away and pressed her fingers together. Now that she remembered her dream she began to shake. It all felt so real. Also looking back on some of her past dreams it looked like they were all coming together, like the pieces of a puzzle. From the beginning the dreams were trying to warn her of the Akatsuki. But the dream she just had... could it really be...

Something warm draped around her and a pair of arms held her, protecting her. "What was it? I can't help if you don't tell me." Deidara whispered. Tinnara looked back at him with scared eyes. "It's okay. Nothing will harm you as long as I'm still alive. And that's a promise."

The sincerity in his voice was so genuine. If he was lying, he was damn good. Tinnara couldn't help but smile. "I had a dream about them trapping me inside some kind of intricate pattern. I couldn't move. And they said that they were going to use it to extract my powers. I begged you for help but they had done something to you to prevent you from helping..." She paused for a moment making sure to keep the shakeyness out of her voice. "Then something happened and I heard some kind of pounding noise. After that I could feel my lungs empty of air, it was cold..." Deidara's breathing paused for a second. She had heard it too?! Tinnara snuggled into his cloak, pulling it closer to her. "It was almost like the others I had..."

"'The others'?"

"Yeah I started having them about a week before you came." She paused, "All warning me... I should have known... I should have given them more thought!" Tinnara cursed herself. "I was such an idiot! If I would have thought about them then I wouldn't even be here!"

"Is it that bad...?" Deidara asked quietly. Her words were cold and hurt.

"Not all of it..." She said touched her pocket that held the heart inside. "I'm grafeful to have been able to become closer friends with you, but they have to kill me eventually it would seem." She looked back at Deidara. "I'm happy, though, that I made a few more friends before the end." Leaning in she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Deidara's face flushed and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Two hours left." he said. "And I'm sorry... This is something I just can't help you with." Tinnara nodded to acknowlage she understood but the hurt she had been feeling began to grow almost swallowing her heart. He held her close knowing that this would most likely be the last time he was going to hold her fraile body in his arms, the last time he was going to feel her soft touch and the last time he was going to feel the beating of her heart insync with his. Savoring the moment he closed his eyes. _'You will never know how much I truely love you Tinnara. If I could... I would die to save you. I'm just not... not strong enough.'_ A single tear fell from his eye.

_Thump, thump..._


	11. Obsession: The Lost Story of Sasori

I decided to make this one relate to a song. And for some reason everytime I read it the lyrics to the song _'My Obsession'_ by Skillet kept popping in. So that wat I decided to use^^ I think it fits because Sasori actions relfect the obsession he wish he didn't have on her. The emotions she made him feel were not even supposed to be there because he is puppet. And that's why he feels trapped.

Tinnara seems to be very connected to other people feelings, but she doesn't pity them. She always knows wha she can do to heal them, but for her the decitions can be difficult to make sometimes.

Anyways XD Enough of my rambling. Please enjoy my second bonus chapter^___^  
~ShadyMidna

_Naruto & other related chars(c) Masashi Kishimoto_

Tinnara (c) ShadyMidna a.k.a ME^^

_--_

**Sasori's Story**

_Obsession_

Sasori. He wasn't always the one to hide out in his room, that was more like Hidan when he was doing his rituals or Kakuzu when he had just collected a bounty, but lately a strange feeling had been tugging at his heart. What scared him was warmth it brought to him, like some kind of _human_ emotion.

Ever since that... girl came to this place there was a nagging in the back of his mind. A lingering attachment seemed to be growing. When he was around her his heart beat fast. When he thought of her his palms became sweaty, no matter how illogical that is for a puppet. No matter how much he wanted to deny and refuse to except it, it all added up to one unescapable truth. He loved her.

Sasori had a passion for this girl that he had never felt before. It was strange and foreign it was he felt the longing growing stronger the more he tried to find reasons for it not to be real.

The reason for all of his hiding was he didn't want to make a rash descion. One day he might find himself walking past the room she was staying in and develope the urge to want to enter.

Dispite his ablitiy to have control over many a thing she, the girl, seemed untamable. It's made him curious... and this is what he feared the most. The undieing curiosity of his teenage mind. And more and more it's seemed to be growing stronger almost to the point were he _has_ taken the risk of entering her room.

And... yet, the more he thought the more he considered it. It was clear now. In the light of his dimly lit room he knew what his next course of action would be.

Tinnara would be his, a beautiful specimen that would soon be his added to his collection of toys. But he wouldn't treat her like he did the other ones, use them when needed then toss them aside, no. She would be special, his favorite. One that he would admire for years to come and the lusty curiosity would never cease to intrigue him.

--

It was late and Deidara had left the room only minutes ago. To him that meant she was asleep and his partner had found it safe enough to leave her alone.

Taking the risk he opened the door and walked in unoticed by the girl asleep in the bed. Sasori took a seat on the bed and gently places his finger tips on her hot cheeks.

The feeling of the girl's flesh made him long for his own skin so he could better feel her touch. The tugging an longing grew stronger.

He felt like a puppet to his own will.

As she began to stir he stood up. His dull eyes stared and waited. Her lids fluttered open reveling her enchanting brown eyes which twitched in his direction. She was in shock and too afraid to scream.

Sasori, being impatient as he is, took control of her body and forced her to sit up. He was aching to touch her again, he was addicted. To him she was like a drug, he always wanted more.

He bent over and roughly conjoined their lips and pushed her back down. She hit him multiple times but being a puppet he felt nothing. "Why do you stay hidden all the time?"

She was startled by his sudden break in the kiss but answered back despite the fact, "Because Deidara said it was dangerous to walk around outside this room."

"You can't believe all that he says. His mind and ideas are not the same as ours."

"And by 'ours' you mean you and the Akatsuki right?"

"No, I mean yours and mine, Tinnara-chama." he stated in no more then a whisper, "We both believe in the cherished and long lasting things in life, like love. He would rather have it one second then not have it the next. He doesn't believe in the kind of relationship you wish you two could have."

Tinnara turned away. She couldn't look him in the eye any more. But what made her feel sick to her stomache was that he was probably right.

"But not me though." he said turning her face back towards him. "I think something this beautiful should exist forever." Sasori was now caressing her face gentally with his thumb so as not to make her too uncomfortable. "Your love is something that needs to be preserved. I could give that to you, you know."

"How?" she asked.

"A puppet. You would only have to experience a breif second of pain and I could make you like me. Think about it. No longer having to worry about the fates of mortality. Never ageing, death, or hunger. And of course, unlike my other puppets, I would give you a heart."

"What's the catch though?" Tinnara questioned, "I know people and there is usually something in it for them."

Sasori allowed a small smirk cross his usually expressionless face. "You'd just have to agree to be mine. No one else could touch you but me because you are too delicate to be tainted by foul hands." he said coming within centimeters of her face. "With this deal you will practicly be giving yourself to me with the benefits of not dying and being allowed the ability to roam and be you."

She took it all into consideration. The deal had it's ups and it's biggest down was she wouldn't be allowed to love anyone else but him, and he'd be able to do whatever he wanted. It would almost be like being one of his lifeless puppets. A slave to HIS will. But could it really be worth it? The option of immortality was very tempting though. But this side of the deal had it's down side too. She's always be eternally young while her friends and loved ones grew old and withered. She'd have to watch them all pass on with only Sasori as her only comfort.

Tinnara placed her hand on his and spoke, "I'm sorry but I'd rather live and grow old with the ones I love then be forever young while they were still in the grasp of time. Besides you would eventually tire of me Sasori."

"No I wouldn't! And that's why I'm offering you this! Love is eternal and as long as I feel this way it will continue to eat away at my hollow heart!" A single tear streaked his cheek. He hadn't felt such sadness since his parents death and now... he was going to loose someone else whom he loved. "Please, if not for yourself do it for me. Do it for someone who has someone in there life once more after being alone all these years. I love you Tinnara and that's why I won't do this unless you say to."

"Love is a strong word Sasori-san." she said looking into his eyes, hurt filled them. "I understand how it feels to be alone and isolated, but I found someone I truly and will forever care for. Even if he'd rather not be with me the rest of my life I will always love him and that's what keeps me going. The feeling that in no matter what he does if he's happy I'm happy."

Sasori sat up and looked away from her sympathetic gaze. "I will always be waiting for you. Making sure your safe. Always alright. If you ever need someone, I will be there for you. I can't change how I feel about you but the least I can do is make you live a happy life. Whatever decition you make I'll be happy in knowing that you'll be free."

The understanding she had for his pain grew as did his love for her. She knew what if was like. Turning his face towards her, she kissed him knowing that it would heal his aching heart. Sasori felt the healing touch of her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist wishing that he could do this the rest of his life. But he knew... he knew he wasn't meant for her. She had found love in another and hoped that he would treat her the way she needed to be.

They both pulled apart. Sasori laid her back down in the bed the way he had found her.

Yawning, Tinnara shut her eyes and fell back asleep. He looked at her with envious eyes. The one who her heart belonged to didn't know how lucky he was to have such a compassionate, pure girl love him so.

After he left the room he deside to go up to the roof and think. Something he hadn't done in a _long_ time.

_'The stars are beautiful tonight.'_ he thought. Sasori smiled. _'They show much promise for all those who look up, might they be captivated by their beauty and dream of better things.'_


End file.
